1. Field
Aspects of the invention relate to motor vehicle trim elements and in particular to trim elements cooperating with airbags.
2. Discussion of Related Art
DE 101 35 224 A1 discloses an arrangement for the interior equipment of a motor vehicle and a method for the manufacture thereof. An interior trim element for an airbag deployment opening is provided with weakened areas. The trim element comprises a layered arrangement of a carrier layer, a spacer layer laminated thereto and a decorative layer on the side of the spacer layer facing away from the carrier layer. The spacer layer is made, for example, of polyurethane foam. To form the weakened areas in these layers, material is removed in the carrier layer and the spacer layer along weakened lines in the form of a tear perforation. Material is also removed from the decorative layer in an area along the weakened lines. Material is removed in the decorative layer from the inside surface such that this removal area is not visible from the outside. The material may be removed or displaced by cutting or milling into it.